The invention relates to a computer-based growing simulation method and system, and particularly a computer role-playing game that progresses not in a fixed path, but has diversified game content to allow players to experience real world growing journeys and feelings through role-play, and have lifelike participation.
Most known role-playing games now available on the market proceed and progress through the players maneuvering in the roles provided by the games. The object of the games is usually to accomplish a specific mission, or to overcome different obstacles, barriers or stages. The motif and nature of the games generally include the following categories:
(a). xe2x80x9cfighting typexe2x80x9d games to test players"" reflexes and knowledge of the rules of the game;
(b). xe2x80x9cexploration typexe2x80x9d games to motivate players to take adventurous journeys and explore different places; and
(c). xe2x80x9csimulation typexe2x80x9d games such as battle simulations to allow players to explore many different places and test the players"" ability to operate simulation tools (such as vehicles) or other equipment.
The games developed in the past mainly proceed through a number of rounds, or according a storyline. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,855 discloses xe2x80x9cComputer story generation system and method using network of re-usable substoriesxe2x80x9d. It includes many defined characters to allow players to choose freely. Each character has a personality profile. The game proceeds and unfolds according to a storyline and substories, which have a series of events involving interaction between fictional characters. The story and event evolutions are provided by the system. It employs an artificial intelligence design, and uses interactive properties to appeal to the game players. While it may initially pique people""s interest, it becomes boring after the players play for a period of time. As the players have to follow established steps to accomplish the missions, the results are predictable and repetitive. It may have enough interaction, but there is not much participation.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a computer-based growing simulation method and system that is presented in an image game fashion, as a role playing game, to allow players to participate and experience the progression and feelings of a real world growing process.
In the method of the invention, the system provides many different events during the growth process of the roles, including simulated environments. Each simulated environment has simulated real environment xe2x80x9cobjectsxe2x80x9d (such as views or things), and conditions or selection items for the roles to behave or act. The conditions or selection items further connect or relate to a certain object. Growing journeys and feelings are shown according to the progression of the roles in the game. The growth status of the roles is indicated by a set of corresponding parameters (such as charisma, intelligence, morality, physical strength, money etc.). These parameters will change and accumulate during the growth process. The changes of the parameters reflect the players"" real world growth process and feeling, and provide a lifelike participation experience.
Another object of the invention is to provide a role-playing game that does not evolve along fixed paths during the process and does not proceed in the role-playing by rounds (barriers or levels) format. The invention is based on games developed in the past and offers players a virtual growing environment. Players use selection methods to determine the progress of the game, cause changes of the various parameters, and achieve different results.
To attain the foregoing objects, in the method of the invention, the system will generate many different events, including simulated environments. Each simulated environment has simulated real environment objects (such as views or things), and the conditions or selection items for the roles to behave. A condition or selection item further links to an object or relates to another object. The game progresses not in a fixed path or rounds format, but depends on the behavior or actions taken by the roles in the game. Hence, the journey of the game may proceed according to the player""s free will, and may reach unpredictable endings.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.